People have stronger requirements for mobile office, private modes, mobile phone security, and the like. For example, a mobile phone may be used both for office and as a regular mobile phone. According to a technology of mobile phone terminal virtualization, two or more operating systems can run on one mobile phone, which may meet a requirement such as mobile office. An event that a user can deal with using two or more mobile phones originally can be dealt with using only one mobile phone currently.
In other approaches, only a solution to run dual subscriber identity module (SIM) cards in multiple operating systems is provided, and a solution to managing the dual SIM cards is not provided. Therefore, a potential risk is in unified management of system resources.